legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen all gathered in the living room) Scott: Alright Alex, what's this about? Sammy: Yeah! We were in the middle of a level on our game when you called us out! Charlie: Is something wrong? Alex: That's what we're still trying to figure out. It's also why our friends are here to explain as well. Jack: So go ahead. Tell them what's wrong. Yang: Okay. So you all know Alex and Erin's brother Jordan right? Omega: Yeah? Weiss: Well, it turns out he's been nothing but bad news since day one. Uraraka: Huh?? Jaune: That kid has been lying about the things he was up to and he teamed up with some new guys and attacked Atlas! Momo: He attacked Atlas??? Nora: Yeah! He had an army of weird shadow looking pirates lead by a lady in a very skimpy pirate outfit! Craig: Risky! Jack: Dammit, and I thought we were done with her... Alex: Anyone else? Yang: Well they had a guy who a spirit thing like Scott and Leo have. Scott: ANother one!? Richie: how many Spirit guys are there?! Scott: It's a Gift, not like it's unique to people. Yang: Except this guy and his Spirit became one during the fight. Scott: Excuse me?? Yang: Yeah. He called it his "Spirit Armor". Scott: Spirit Armor? Well that's weird, I've never heard of a Spirit being able to merge with its host like that. Yang: Well he would've fried Shade to a crisp if I didn't step in. Shade: Thanks for that by the way. Yang: Don't mention it. Alex: There's no way.....My little brother could never do this. Weiss: Well he did. Believe it. (Alex glares forward toward the wall) Jack: So, Jordan's evil now? Craig: Sounds like it. Ren: He even tried to kill Erin. That's the reason she was the way she was when we came. Jack: HE did that to Erin!? Shade: Yeah. Whatever he did to her, it hit hard. Alex: Well then we need to find him. Scott: Hm? (Alex gets up out of his seat) Alex: I'm not gonna let my little brother become a criminal nor a villain! Ruby: What?? Yang: Alex you're not thinking of going after him are you? Alex: Of course I am! He's my brother! Jaune: Didn't you see what happened to Erin?? Shade: He's not gonna listen to you, and if you try to take him, he's not gonna come without a fight. Alex: If that's the case, I'll fucking beat him till he submits! Jessica: Alex!? Izuku: You can't go alone! Alex: Oh I'm not going alone. (Alex then points toward Ruby and the others) Alex: Because one of you is coming with me! Yang: Us? Why? Alex: Because, if he's still back in Remnant, I need someone who's got a lay of the land. Jordan could be anywhere you know. Jack: Alex are you sure? Alex: I'm sure. Now which one is it gonna be? (The group looks at each other. Ruby stands up) Ruby: I'll go with you. Alex: Good. Weiss: Hold on Ruby. I'll go to. I lived on Atlas so if he's there I know the area. Ruby: GOod point. Me and Weiss are with ya Alex! Alex: Good. Now let's get started. Jessica: Please be careful Alex. Alex: Trust me sweetie, I will. (Alex, Ruby and Weiss walk off back to the portal. It then cuts to Jordan as he's seen alone looking into the distance) Jordan: You did it Jordan. You won. Now you're on the path to becoming the most powerful man around. (One of Jordan's clones then approach him as it's seen holding a black and grey outfit) Jordan #2: A gift from Malcolm Jordan. Jordan: *Takes the outfit* Thanks Jordan. (The clone fades from existence as Jordan looks at the outfit) Jordan: Jeez, I didn't think Malcolm was serious about his inventing skills. This stealth suit's amazing! (Jordan then feels something) Jordan:......No.... (Jordan then looks into the distance again) Jordan: Alex......You're here. (The scene then cuts to Alex, Ruby and Weiss then arrive through the portal) Alex: Alright, I picked up a psychic presence near here. He can't be far. Ruby: You sure? Alex: I'm positive. (The three then start walking as it shows Jordan dressing himself in his stealth suit before cutting back to the three walking around) Alex: Bastard's here somewhere. Ruby: Alex I know you're mad but this is your little brother. Alex: Little brother or not, I'm still gonna hurt him for what he did. ???: Really now? (The three then turn as they find Jordan standing behind them) Jordan: And why would you do that? Alex: JORDAN!! (Alex blasts Jordan with a psy blast, causing him to burst in a cloud of yellow energy) Alex: Dammit! Of course it would be a clone! (Alex then runs over and punches at the remaining dust floating around) Alex: Come on out Jordan! I've still gotta cave your damn face in for what you did! Ruby: Alex- Alex: You hear me?! (Another one of Jordan's clones then step out) Jordan: Oh I hear you. (Alex blasts the clone, also turning it to yellow smoke) Alex: *growls* Come out and fight you coward! Jordan: Why fight when I can enjoy seeing you get mad? Alex: Why!? Me and Erin trusted you! You promised you would swear off crime! You promised for mom and dad's sake! Jordan: Mom and dad can stick it where it hurts bro. My future is more important. (Another clone then steps out in front of Alex) Jordan: Isn't that what I should worry about? Alex: SHUT UP!! (Alex slices the clone in half with a sword made of psychic energy before it fades away. Alex then falls to his knees as he tears up) Alex: I promised that I'd keep you safe....Why did you have to go and do this to us bro.....? (Ruby and Weiss look at Alex worried before they notice the bushes moving) Ruby: Huh? (A figure cloaked with invisibility approaches Alex through the bushes as he's seen holding up a small dagger) Ruby: *gasp* Alex look out! (Alex then gets up and turns to grab the figure's wrist, causing him to uncloak and reveal himself as Jordan in his stealth suit) Alex: Jordan! Jordan: Long time no see big brother! (Alex kicks Jordan back) Jordan: And I see you brought some friends! What, were you afraid to fight me alone? Alex: No I just wanted some backup so I could kick your ass! Jordan: Oh so that's what this is about! You're just upset that I kicked Erin's ass aren't you? Alex: No shit sherlock! You really thought you were gonna get away with beating Erin like that?! Ruby: Alex calm down! (Alex then tackles Jordan to the ground) Jordan: Oh there's more to it than meets the eye Alex! Isn't that right? Alex: Shut up Jordan! You're gonna pay for this! Jordan: I knew it. (Jordan grabs onto Alex's face, digging into his memories as it goes to a flashback of Alex in elementary school.) Alex: What the....? Jordan: This is it right? The reason you're so pissed off? (Alex then watches as his past self runs past him yelling) Past Alex: Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! (Alex looks as his past self runs toward Erin who's seen being beat up by three bigger kids) Jordan: You weren't the only one with bullies back then huh? Past Alex: Stop it! Leave her alone! Bully #1: Oh look guys! Ice Girl's brother's come to save the day! Bully #2: Well what do you know? Alex: Dammit Jordan stop this! Get me out of here! Past Erin: Please stop! Bully #3: *kicks Erin* Shut up ice storm! Jordan: She was bullied because of her inability to control her powers, is that right? Alex: Yeah.....That's right. (Alex's past self is then pushed to the ground by one of the bullies) Bully #2: Get out of here dumbass! Bully #1: Yeah! This is our business, not yours! Past Alex: Not until you leave my sister alone! Bully #1: Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it dork?! (Alex's past self sits on the ground angered before footsteps are heard) ???: Hey, what's going on over here?! (Two teachers run over as the bullies run off. Alex then gets up and helps Erin up as she's seen bruised and beaten) Past Alex: Erin? Are you okay? Past Erin: Yeah....Yeah I'm okay. Past Alex: You sure? Past Erin:.....Yeah. I'm sure. (The two teachers are seen running after the bullies as Alex's past self goes to help Erin to the nurse's office. The flashback then ends as Ruby is seen pulling Alex away from Jordan) Ruby: Get away from him! Jordan: Dammit, I forgot about you! (Jordan tries to strike as Ruby who dodges, and then Weiss comes in and starts slicing at Jordan) Jordan: GAH!! Weiss: Whatever you did to him, you're gonna pay for it! (Alex is seen slowly waking back up from the flashback) Alex: Aww....Jordan...? Jordan: Get away from me! (Jordan aims his hands at Ruby and Weiss, firing off two metallic ropes that wrap around them and electrocute them) Jordan: That should keep you down for a bit! Ruby: GNN!! ALEX!! (Jordan walks past the two as he approaches Alex who looks up at him confused and dazed) Alex: Jordan....? (Jordan kicks Alex in the face, knocking him onto the ground) Jordan: Now I gotcha. Alex: Jordan stop! Jordan: Oh what's wrong Alex? What happened to wanting to kill me earlier? Alex: Jordan come on, I've moved past that after what you showed me. You need to stop now. Jordan: You think you're gonna stop me? Your friends back there sure did some good trying to do that. I wonder how long it'll take for my electric snares to do them in? (Alex looks over at Ruby and Weiss who are seen stuck in Jordan's electric snares) Alex: Well I think I can answer that question for you. Jordan: Really? So how long will it take? Alex: Oh it will take awhile considering how I just got a hold of them. Jordan: Huh?? (Alex's hand is seen glowing yellow as he tears the snares from Ruby and Weiss's bodies, destroying them) Jordan: WHAT?!! Ruby: Huh? Hey we're free! Weiss: Yeah! Jordan: You damn bastard! You- (Alex then punches Jordan in the face, knocking him onto the ground as Alex, Ruby and Weiss surround him) Jordan: Oh crap. Alex: It's over Jordan. Ruby: Come with us, and you won't get hurt. Jordan: You think you scare me? Weiss: Jordan, you know this isn't gonna go well if you run. Alex: Come on bro, please... (Jordan looks up at Alex conflicted before he pushes a button on his utility belt) Ruby: Huh? Jordan: Sorry bro. (Jordan pushes another button, causing him to teleport out from in between the group. He then stands up glaring at the three) Jordan: But I've got better things to do. Besides, I've still got some of this to experiment with. (Jordan pulls out a vial of Dust from his pocket) Alex: The hell is that? Jordan: Try asking your friends here. Alex: Guys, why does Jordan have a bottle of food coloring? Ruby: That's not food coloring... Weiss: HE HAS FIRE DUST DUCK!!! Alex: WHAT?!?! Jordan: SEE YA BRO!! (Alex jumps out the way as Jordan throws the vial down, making it explode) Alex: Jordan! (The explosion clears, revealing that Jordan has vanished) Alex: Dammit, he's gone! What the hell was that, a smoke bomb?! Ruby: It wasn't a smoke bomb, that's for sure. Alex: Well whatever it is, it's clearly dangerous! How did he even get it?! There's no way he got it from us! Weiss: Like I said: That was Dust. And he must have gotten while in Atlas. Alex: Dust? That's the stuff you use to make like ice fire and lighting right? Weiss: That's right. Alex: Oh frickin' great. If he's got Dust, who knows what he can do? *sigh* But it's okay, we can handle this. (Alex then turns to the two) Alex: For now though let's get back to the others. They need to know about this. Ruby: Right. (The three begin to walk back to their portal as they prepare to return home) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts